


Rain

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain and window seats are a great backdrop for romance, or at least kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this without thinking too much so hopefully you like it.

Today is supposed to be like any other day. But it’s not. Not at all. Why? Because today Jensen kisses Jared for the first time. And that act changes, well, everything…. 

Jared never knew Jensen had such feelings. Hell, neither did Jensen. But while they work on the Supernatural series they’re thrown together every day, all day, which makes it easier for their characters to get along like family. Also making it easier for them to get along like family. Best friends. Brothers. Kindred spirits. This is what Jared’s grandmother dubs them the first time she meets Jensen Ackles. It’s obvious to her as they hold on to each other comfortably. She knows her grandson can be a little, or a lot, overwhelming at times. Jensen seems to take it in stride though, endearing him to her immediately. As it does to the rest of Jared’s family. They see the love Jared has for his friend. They just never guessed it would turn romantic.

It’s a cloudy day. Rainy, chilly, stormy. It’s the end of September and all either wants to do is go home, but they have one more scene to shoot before quitting time. An outdoor scene that takes an hour longer than it should’ve since the weather doesn’t feel like being agreeable. Jensen’s teeth are awfully close to chattering in a un-Dean like way, and Jared has folded in on himself. The last 10 minutes have been grueling for them, although Jensen will never admit it. They finally nail the emotions called for at the last moment, after 20 takes. Everyone in the cast and crew sigh in relief. Kripke calls cut and his two main stars walk off into the midst.

A half hour later it’s raining cats and dogs. At least that’s how Jared classifies the downpour. They’re at Jared’s house. His dogs don’t like to be alone when it’s lightening so they’ve decided to play some poker until it passes and Jensen is safe to drive to his condo. When the power goes out soon after they get in the house Jared, good Texas boy that he is, lights about 30 candles all over the house.

“Dude, you’re gonna start a fire…” Jensen teases. Jared, for whatever reason, is not feeling playful. He goes to sit on the bench by his bay window. “…..Jay? You okay?”

Jared visibly starts when lightening touches ground 50 feet from his front door. “Yeah,” he murmurs, not turning around to face him. Jared feels slightly _off_ and he doesn’t know if it’s from the chill in the air earlier, the frustration from set or the storm.

“No, you’re not. What’s wrong?” Jensen would not be so tender with anyone else, but something about Jared calls to his hidden nurturing nature.

“Don’t know. Just…Probably the storm. And being tired.” When he does face Jensen again the smile he gives him reaches only as far up as his cheeks.

“No more poker?” Jared shakes his head apologetically. “Okay then. Whaddya wanna do? Another card game? XBox? Playing with the dogs? Taking a nap?”

“At 10:30 at night?” He chuckles softly. “Nah. Think I’m just gonna veg in front of the tube a while. You want?” 

“Sure. Why not?” 

Neither moves. Jared turns back to the window. Jensen goes to sit beside him. He puts a hand on his shoulder only to find Jared leaning into him. He mumbles something about not feeling well. Jensen smiles, says it’s okay, he’s not going anywhere, and lets him continue to lean. It’s comforting. Jared’s warmth, his very presence. The contact. Always feels so damn _right_ to him. Like home…When Jared finally does turn their faces are a mere couple inches apart. Suddenly it happens. Jensen doesn’t plan it. But he will take responsibility later for the fact that he is the one who moves forward, who actually lays his lips on Jared’s. And he doesn’t pull away once he realizes what he’s doing. Not for a full minute. It’s Jared who breathes in hard through his nose, killing the moment.

“Wow,” he remarks dumbly. “You just kissed me, Jen.” He stares into his eyes. Jared’s lips are tingling just a bit.

“Uh…Yeah…Huh…..” Jensen has no idea what to say or not say. He doesn’t know why he even did it. And he may be crazy but damn if he isn’t thinking about doing it again.

“Why?”

"…..Uh……..” He shrugs. It’s the only answer that comes to mind. 

Jared leaves it at that. He never tests the water before jumping. Just dives right back in. And Jensen has become everything to him. So the kissing, when he initiates it this time, feels as natural as any other part of their relationship. He flashes on images of doing this a long time, maybe forever. Flashes on images of Jensen naked and hard against him. Flashes on how Jensen might sound when he’s making love. He find himself wondering if he sounds like Dean when he’s pissed, all hoarse and a little accented, or if he sounds breathy and desperate…That thought detours straight to his nether regions, where a hand that’s not his own is wandering. He wants to tell Jensen to _stop, wait, slow down and let’s think about what we’re doing_ but he feels good. Damn good. And Jensen, for his role in this dance of desire, is diving in as well. Eyes closed, fear and anticipation making goose bumps ripple his skin, hands seeking purchase on angles and curves he’d never considered before. Jensen wonders, deep down where even Jared can’t see, if maybe he’s always had the ability to need something this strong, this hard, and has only waited for Jared to lay his own length against.

Bay window seats do not make for comfortable make-out sessions. This they learn tonight when they refuse to move to Jared’s bedroom or at least the couch in the living room. They stop at times, though, to watch the rain, to catch their breaths, trying not to get swallowed up by each other. Jared smiles down at Jensen with a soft sweetness Jensen has only ever seen on his girlfriend’s faces. It scares him some to have the young man who he knows so well do it, but he doesn’t stop touching. Can’t stop. He just smiles back as if he has a choice in the matter and hopes the words that trip from his lips are all that Jared needs to hear. Tomorrow, it’s clear, they will begin their lives again…..


End file.
